Man Up
by Green Gallant
Summary: Freddie decides to take up more masculine activities to prove that he isnt a push over. And may even have some added iniative where Carly is involved.
1. Chapter 1

After finishing up a taping of iCarly, Freddie wrapped on the glass door of the studio finding Carly in the room.

"Knock, knock." he said.

"Hey Freddie." she said turning to him standing over the beanbag chairs.

"You got a minute?" he asked.

"Yeah sure Freddie, what's up?" she asked. He seemed to hesitate for a minute before walking in.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?" he answered meekly.

"Like what?" she replied.

"I was wondering if I could take a week off from iCarly?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, I just want to try some other things." he said placing a pair of pliers on his cart.

"Well sure you can take the week off if you want...what kind of things?" she asked walking over to him. Freddie shrugged as he picked up the pliers again and tapped them against his hand coming towards her.

"I just...kind of like doing more guy stuff. I hang out with you and Sam all the time, seems like I'm always doing what you guys want. And I just need some me time." he said.

"You dont have to do everything with us Freddie. I mean we dont take you to Build A Bra." she said softly.

"And I'm grateful you dont." he muttered as she smiled and laughed.

"You hang out with Spencer sometimes, I've seen you guys do it." she said playfully pushing his shoulder.

"Yeah I know, it's just I always seemed to get pegged with you guys. And that kind of hurts how guys see me sometimes." he anwered in a low voice.

"Well what do you mean?" she asked.

"Nevermind, forget it." he muttered.

"Do they pick on you becuase you hang out with girls?" she asked.

"Kind of yeah, that's why I need this time off. I need to get into something a little more guy centric, like sports." he answered. The burnette couldnt help but laugh at his statement.

"You dont play sports." she teased.

"Yeah I do actually. Fencing is a sport remember?" he replied unaffected.

"You didnt even know you were good at it till Spencer took you." she said.

"Yeah and you know I'm glad he did. That was back when I really needed to feel like one of the guys. It's just different for me Carly. How would you feel if you had to hang around dudes all day doing guy stuff like gaming, and racing and having belching contests?" he asked.

Carly sighed and shifted her right hip out as she pondered this.

"I guess that would be kind of hard. I'm sorry you hang out with us." she apoligsed sitting down.

"You dont have to apologise for anything. I hang out with you guys because your my friends. Well part of the reason anyway, Sam's kind of an optional friend." he joked making her giggle.

"You should go out and do more guy things. It'll be good for you." she smiled patting his leg.

"Thanks Carly. So you think you and Sam will be good for next week?" he asked.

"Well who did you leave us with?" she replied tilting her head.

"Well seeing that you guys didnt like Germey. I'll have to ask one of my other AV friends...one that you wont argue over." he surmised.

"That only happened once." she said.

"Yeah well he's still in the hospital. Seems like anytime a good looking guy comes up here you two go to pieces." he replied sardonically.

"Oh and you dont do the same thing around chicks." she teased gently wacking his chest.

"I'm just saying." he replied before getting up.

"So what kind of activities do you plan on taking up?" she asked before following him. Freddie turned and shrugged as he faced her.

"I dunno, I guess whatever seems fun first. Actually there is something else I need for you to do for me." he said gently grabbing her hands.

"Promise me you wont let Sam or my mom know about this. _Especially_ my mom." he said with emphasis.

"I'm not going to tell your mom. I've seen how crazy she gets." she said changing her voice slightly.

"If mom knew half things I was doing she'd never let me out of her sight again." he replied sternly.

"I promise I wont tell." she said.

"Cool. Well I better get going then." he said grabbing his jacket infront of her.

"Thanks again Carly." he said kissing her cheek, catching her off guard midsentence.

"Yeah no prob...lem." her face turned bright red as she clasped her cheek and looked back at him.

"Uh I should probably..." he stammered.

"Go." she finished.

"Yeah uh..." he made a B-line for the and turned back to apologise.

"Uh listen I didnt really mean for you to take it like that...I'm sorry." he said and closed the door behind him.

Out in the hallway Freddie berated himself for his less than professional advance.

"Stupid, stupid, that was so stupid. I mean I always wanted to and she kissed me before. I didnt expect her to take it like that. That was just a little peck on the cheek, oh man!" he muttered as he walked briskly down the hall.

Carly remained as she was still staring at the door with a hand on her cheek seemingly in shock by what had transgressed. She always knew Freddie loved her and always brushed it off, but never took into account how he really felt. Was it just a kiss of friendship on his part or something more? Outside the apartment Freddie continued down the hallway shoving his way past Sam who was on her way up.

"Hey what's up?"

"Not now." he answered brushing past her. The blonde spun around seeing him off, shook her head slightly and continued on to Carly's. Downstairs in the lobby the elevator opened as he stepped off and left the hotel with a dufflebag over his shoulder.

At the Seattle Sports Complex several blocks away Freddie came through the front door and checked in with the front desk. An African-American woman looked up from her computer as he approached her.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I was wondering what all you have here?" he asked setting down his bag.

"We have batting cages, there's a martial arts class, basketball, ultimate frisbee anything the greater Seattle area needs." she replied kindly.

"I guess I'd like to take a crack at a few of those. Sign me up for the batting cages first." he said.

"Sign here sir." she said handing him a form. Freddie scribbled down his name and handed it back to her.

"Through that door, you'll find everything you need." she told him.

"Thanks." he said taking off through the double doors.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: First of all I want to thank everyone that's reviewed so far. I've been meaning to update this for a while and have been working on it off for the last two days. Hope you guys like it. _

**Man Up **

**Chapter 2**

Freddie stepped through the double door leading him into the main training hall of the Seattle Sports Complex. As the room opened up to him he could see it filled to the brim with people that were engaged in a number of activities. From two guys playing basketball at the halfpoint line, to a small workout center of guys high school age and older lifting weights at various stations. On the far right hand side opposite of him was the batting cage that was covered in a black net as a young man cracked the oncoming ball with a metal bat. While across from it to the right hand side next to Freddie was a series of treadmills with older men running on them. Seeing where he wanted to start out, he adjusted the strap of his dufflebag and proceeded over to the treadmills. Figure he'd start out on something easy before going to the cage.

As he sat his bag down in the corner behind the runners a woman at the check in desk called out to him.

"You have to change into your gym clothes before you can start on any of those." a blonde college age girl said. He looked back at the young woman and looked to apologise.

"Uh, sorry they didnt tell me where the lockers were." he replied coming over to the desk.

"Their behind that door over there. Is this your first time here?" the woman asked.

"Yeah it is actually. The name's Freddie." he said.

"I'm Casey. Have you signed in yet?" the 22-year-old asked.

"Yeah I signed in at the last desk." he answered pointing back.

"Okay that's fine, as long as you signed in. Did you bring a lock with you?" the woman asked.

"No I didnt." he replied.

"Well, we'll give you a temporary lock for tonight. Here's the combination." she said jotting the number down on a sticky pad.

"Thanks. he said and a smile played on his face.

"Do you want to..."

"I'm a little old for you." she relied half jokingly.

"All right." he said deflated and walked off.

"Good try though." Casey mused as she continued her paperwork.

"Thanks." he replied sardonically.

A few minutes later Freddie stood in his blue gym short and white shirt, shoving his dufflebag full of belongings into a tiny orange locker and clicked the cylinder combination lock he was given, and went on his way. A few minutes later Freddie came back into the main hall and jumped on the nearest treadmill on the end and started it up. The Treadmill began running he stepped off the skids and started walking.

"S'up Fred." a deep familar voice said. He looked over to his left and saw a husky young man his age on the treadmill next to him.

"Gibby? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"My mom put me on a diet. She says I'm putting on too much weight. Can you believe that?" he said annoyed. Freddie shrugged and seemed hesitant to answer.

"Uh, well you have put on a little extra..."

"Dont say it!" barked Gibby catching his friend off guard. The tech producer remained rigid fearing he might attack him as Gibby continued walking.

"I'm not _fat, _I'm _fluffy_. I'm like a big damn pillow." he muttered.

"Gibby why do you have a breathing mask next to your treadmill?" Freddie asked.

"Becuase I get winded okay?" he growled. Freddie seemed struck by his comment as he stepped back onto the skids while the track beneath him continued to run.

"That's terrible." he said.

"Tell me about it." Gibby muttered.

"No Gibby, I mean that's _awful. _You should go see a doctor and dietician before doing any of that." Freddie said concerned.

"I'm just doing this because my mom wants me to." he growled.

"Step off the treadmill Gibby. If you need an oxygen mask just to run, then you have no business being on this thing." he told him. Gibby took offense of this and looked back at him intensely.

"Look!" he growled.

"No Gibby you look. Your one of my friends, and on any given day you could break me in half if you wanted to. I just dont want anything to happen to you. Especially on my watch." he said as he started walking once more.

Gibby hung his head as he remained on the skids and stopped the machine before turning back to him.

"I'm sorry." he said softly.

"It's all right." Freddie said.

"So what should I do? I told my mom I'd be down here." Gibby responded.

"Tell her you need to have a doctor's appointment first. They'll be able to tell you what level of activity you should undertake. It's the best thing to do." he said as he walked.

"Yeah I guess I'll do that. Sorry for being such a butt." he said getting off the treadmill.

"Dont worry about it, be sure to tell her about the breathing mask." Freddie told him.

"You got it, later Freddie." he said leaving him.

"Later Gib." he replied. After leaving his side Gibby talked with the woman at the front desk while guesturing back to Freddie.

"Okay I'll be sure to tell them." she replied as Gibby left. The young boy hung his hand in the air as Freddie waved back and left the workout center.

"That was a nice thing you did for him. It takes alot to stand up to one of your friends." she told him.

"It's no big deal." he said as he continued walking.

"Yes it is. You may have saved your friend's life tonight." she said behind her desk. He stepped back on the tread as he looked back at her.

"I was just doing what I thought best." he replied.

"Your a good kid." she nodded.

"Thanks." he said stepping off the treadmill for good and toweled off.

"I'm going to go hit the batting cages now." he replied.

"Take care." she said.

"You too." he said whipping the towel across his shoulder.

Walking over to the other side of the room he put his towel down and picked up a blue batter's helmet along with a blue and silver aluminium bat and stood in line. Back at Carly's apartment the burnette still seemed to be in shock over the fact that Freddie kissed her. On the cheek, but still suprising nonetheless with Sam trying to break through to the mute girl.

"Yo Carls, _Carly!_" she yelled startling her.

_"What?" _she yelled back point blank. Causing Sam to remove a globle of spittle near her eye.

"You dont have to spit on me." she muttered embarrassing her best friend.

"Sorry, what do you want?" she asked.

"You havent said two words since I came here. Now what's up?" Sam asked sitting back down across from her on the couch. Carly twisted the side of her mouth and figeted a bit infront of Sam.

"Well...you know how I tell you and Freddie not to keep secrets?" she asked. Now it was Sam's turn to figit.

"Yeesss. Usually when you mention us in the same breath it doenst bode well." Sam said.

"Well, Freddie kind of kissed me earlier up in the loft. _It was on the cheek though!_" she said throwing up her hands in defense fearfully.

"Well what'd he kiss you for?" she asked not offended. The burnette sighed and hung her head.

"I cant really say. But he did ask for a week off from filming." Carly replied softly.

"Okay what's going on here?" Sam countered crossing her arms.

"Freddie...wanted to do some other things." she said remorsefully breaking her promise.

"What? He's going to quit iCarly?" she answered standing up.

"No! Freddie's not quitting iCarly. He just needs some time to feel like a guy." Carly replied. The blonde raised an eyebrow and slowly sat back down.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He just...I dont know. It's kind of hard to explain. It's not that he gets tired of hanging out with us..." she trailed.

"So then what does that little nub want?" Sam growled growing more incessed.

"We're suddenly not good enough for him?"

"No! He needs to do boy stuff becuase he always gets pegged with us!" she barked back suprising Sam.

The blonde suddenly found herself leaning away from Carly who stood over her. The webstar sighed and sat back down.

"I didnt mean for it to come out like that. That's just something he said. Freddie feels that hanging out with us has hurt his standing among the other guys at school, and you always beating and man handling him infront of the others doenst really help much. He wants to prove he's still one of the guys." Carly said in a more even demeanor.

"You remember when he tried out for the football team last year?" Carly added. A smile played on Sam's face.

"Yeah I remember he got the fudge knocked out of him and his mom about had a heart attack." she grinned.

"Yeah. She wouldnt let him out of her sight for a week." Carly added.

"That's because he was in the hospital!" Sam countered.

"I thought he'd take a hit better than that. Anyway Freddie made me promise not to tell his mom, and I expect you to do the same." Carly told her.

"Why do I have to?" Sam huffed.

"Sam." Carly replied.

"I'm not making any promises. At least I know what he's doing now." she muttered.

Back at the sports center Freddie was in the batting cage as a ball launched out of the pitching machine at him and swung. The baseball flew past him and hit the padded wall behind him with a thud. It had been his eight batted ball as a man standing behind the pitching machine called out to him.

"Freddie, Freddie watch where the ball goes. Keep your eye on it and when it's close to you swing as hard as you can." the instructor said.

"All right." he said getting back into batting position. The instructor held the ball out for Freddie to see it and then deposited it in the machine which came at him a second later.

Freddie followed the ball and swatted at it, a distinct metal ring sounded as he made contact with the ball and sent it over the instructor's head behind him.

"Good. Next to last ball. Same as before." the instructor noted showing the ball off to the side.

Fred nodded his head and was ready. The ball was shot and again he made contact with a loud metallic ping as the ball went over the operator's head once more.

"Good! Last one." he said holding out the ball and fired it.

Freddie again swung but this time missed as it went beneath the bat and hit the wall behind him. The instructor powered down the machine.

"Okay, not bad for your first time. You hit three out of ten balls. That's pretty decent for a starter. Okay next one is up." the man said as Freddie lifted the black cloth net overhead and exited.

"Benson you want to go again?" the instructor asked behind the net and machine.

"Can I?" he asked.

"You can go as many times as you want. Just let others who havent had a shot yet go first." the instructor told him.

"Yeah sure." he replied and got back in line with just two other people ahead of him.

"Hey Freddie what chu doing out here?" Spencer said walking up behind him. Freddie whipped around to see him.

"Hey Spence, just trying new things. Why are you here?" he asked with a guesture.

"Oh I had to get away from the apartment for a while. Hey you want to go go-karting?" Spencer asked.

"They have those?" he asked with excitement.

"Yeah they have them in the next room come on!" Spence said throwing his arm in the air pointing towards it.

"Okay." Freddie answered putting down his bat and followed after him.

"Come on!" Spencer yelled out obnoxiously as he ran.

"I'm coming!" Freddie yelled as he tried to keep up with him and ran through a door in the back.

_Author's Note: yeah okay the ending's a little awkard but whatever it's not as bad as the previous draft. Anyway I've been meaning to update this for a while. The good news is I have enough material and hope to have the next chapter out before long. Like maybe a week from now. Anyway that's all for now. If you have any more ideas for what he can do, I'd be happy to hear them. I always look for feedback from readers. Hope you guys liked it. And if there should be tension in whether his mom finds out or not. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	3. Chapter 3

As they entered the next room Freddie was quick to find a large racing track that covered the entire room. Spencer had already bolted ahead of him and was waiting in line for his turn to start. Freddie surveyed the track as a flurry of go-karts raced past him in bright colors and took the next corner ahead of him. Freddie quickened his pace and ended up behind Spencer who was still at the back of the line.

"Pretty cool huh?" Spencer yelled over the racket.

"Yeah, I didnt think this place had all this stuff." he yelled back.

"You'd be suprised what they can do with a limited space!" Spencer called back as a trio of go-karts pulled up infront of them. The drivers got out while the ones ahead of Spencer and Freddie got in, to Spencer's frustration.

"Dont worry we got the next batch." Freddie said patting his shoulder.

"Kay." Spencer muttered. A moment later his wish came true but with only one racer for Spencer.

A smile flashed across the artist's face but then remembered Freddie standing behind him.

"Hey I can wait till the next one gets up here." he offered.

"Go ahead." Freddie said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"It's yours." he said throwing out his hand.

"Yay!" Spence yelled as he climbed in the low to the ground red race cart and took off.

Freddie chuckled a bit and shook his head watching Spencer enjoy himself as he rounded the first 'S' shaped corner. Spencer twirled his fist in the air as he continued onward. A second later a green go kart pulled up infront of him and the driver vacated the space for Freddie who took off. Navigating the S curve he pressed the accelerator and played catch up with Spencer passing the artist a moment later at the next turn on the outside.

"Try to keep up!" he called back.

"Your on sir!" Spence yelled and threw the hammer down.

The two racers were soon neck and neck as Spencer caught up with him and rounded the back side of the turn. Driving at 20mph the two remained evenly paced as they came up to the next turn which cut Freddie off, the younger driver bounced into the wall as Spencer let out an almost Michael Jackson-esk laugh as he went on.

"Hee-hee-hee!"

Freddie of course recovered and chased after Spencer who was now down a quarter lap. Freddie put all that he had into the little lawnmower engine that powered his ride as he rushed to catch up with Spencer having completed thier first lap. The tech producer barreled down on the artist who was now just 30 feet ahead of him and maintained the lead. A lead Spencer was not about to relenquish and wiggled his ride back and forth to spite the young start-up as he navigated the S curve for another go. But Freddie was determined not to lose, he had to admit this was the most fun he had with Spencer in a while and gave it all the little race car had. As Spencer took to the outside of the outermost curver Freddie sped through the middle and caught up with him.

"Having fun?" smirked Freddie.

"You have no idea!" Spencer said estatically while barely fitting inside his ride. Keeping his eyes on the road he flashed Freddie a quick look and faked losing control of his kart.

"Oh! Oh! Look out! Look out! Bam!" he yelled ramming Freddie's kart.

"Oh sorry Fred-o nothing personal!" he added cupping his hand beside his mouth.

Freddie's kart skidded but rammed him back with a smile. The two continued bumping each other back and forth playfully as they reached the inside turn. Spencer looked up and yelled in fright as he rammed into it leaving Freddie to finish the lap. The tech producer laughed and shook his head only to have Spencer running behind him while carrying the go kart overhead with a determined yell as a suprised Freddie looked back at him.

"What the hell?" he said bewildered. Spencer dropped the go kart infront of him and jumped back in pushing the race car with his foot determined to keep up.

Freddie pressed hard on the gas knowing this was serious biz as Spencer shoehorned his leg back into the kart and chased after him. Freddie maintained the lead while Spencer chased after him as if possessed. Finally catching up to him the two crossed the finish line with Freddie barely beating him out. Spencer growled and pounded his hands against the steering wheel as a smile played on Freddie's face as the two pulled in for the next waiting participants. Spencer struggled to get out of the cart after forcing his leg back in and was helped out by Freddie.

"That was a pretty good race." Freddie told him.

"Yeah I guess so, you wanna go again?" Spence asked.

"Maybe later, I want to see what else this place has." he replied thumbing over his shoulder.

"Okay, I'll see you later then I guess." he said getting back in line.

"Later Spence." Fred said leaving the track.

The tech producer made his way out the double doors and went off to see the rest of the complex. Making his way back through the main hall where he started, Freddie was tempted to rejoin the batting cage and try and improve his swing. Contemplating this he scanned back towards the weight lifting area which was occupied at just about every station. Many of which didnt even involve dumbbells such as benchpress. Others were upright stations using pulleys and stacked, rectangular bars for weights using various apparatuses, designed to isolate certain areas of the body. The loud ring of the metallic bats drove him back to the batting cage with one guy hitting every pitch thrown at him. Then another sound caught his attention.

"Ha! Hiyah!" a distinctly femine voice yelled out.

Turning his attention to another door in the far corner of the room. He could make out the martial arts yell of a young woman training. His mind made up Freddie walked to the far side of the room past the other activities and was at the door a minute later. Sticking his head in the door he caught sight of a teenage girl his age with long blonde, straight hair done up in a ponytail with her back turned to him. The girl continued to train unaware of his presence throwing punches, kicks, chops and jabs at an unseen opponet. Carefully he stepped into the room and continued to watch the young combatant catching brief glimpses of the edge of her face and jawline. Her eyes were invisable to him while her ponytail tusseled to and fro. Her hair escewing the vital portions of her face for him to identify her, and seems like she'd been at it for a while. The young woman swung her arms in small tight circles close to her chest, throwing her elbows back with fists clinched finishing her routine with a sharp exhale.

The girl got out of her stance a moment later and relaxed her posture before reaching for a towel. Freddie screwed up his eyes finally catching a glimpse of her face and was met with disgust.

"Sam?" he said. The girl tensed up slowly looking back at him and relaxed when she saw him.

"Oh hey Fred!" she smiled in a delighted tone.

"But I'm not Sam I'm..."

"Melanie. Dont tell me your doing that again." he moaned.

"I told you Freddie I'm really Sam's sister." she said.

"Then how come I havent seen you two in person?" he demaned.

"Your still on that huh? Very well, why I dont I show you myself." she answered going to her purse throwing the tech producer off.

"What do you mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Come here." she said pulling out her billfold and opening it. Freddie came over as she showed him a picture of her and Sam with noted differences. Primarily their different clothes, hairstyles and expressions with her smiling and Sam scowling.

"You could have photo maniped this. It's not that hard to anymore." he replied

"Then why would I have Sam's number on my phone if I'm here?" she asked showing him her contacts.

"To reinforce the illusion." he said sardonically.

"Well whatever it was she must have gotten you good." she said.

"Yeah, you did. So why are you here anyway?" he asked.

"I always come down here, I had to learn self defense when I lived with Sam." she said.

"You know martial arts." he said with skepticism.

"Yeah." Melanie replied.

"All right what's that your wearing?" he asked pointing at her robe.

"It's my Gi. Most people call it a robe but it's proper name is a Gi." she replied.

"What style do you study?" he countered.

"Tae kwon do." she answered and turned showing him a large symbol with red and blue 'ATA' lettering and the sihilloette of a white figure in a flying kick stance infront of the initals on the back of her uniform.

"And uh, what type of belt are you?" he asked showing some amusement.

"I'm Blue Belt, it's middle of the road, but as you can tell by the red stripe. It shows I'm rising through the ranks. Red Belt is just below black. Which I'm sure you know means..."

"Expert level." Freddie concluded with arms folded. Melanie smiled yet shook her head in disagreement.

"Yes and no, there are actually several degrees you get after reaching Black Belt which means your still learning. So just becuase you have a Black or a Red Belt doesnt necessarily mean your a master despite what others think." she replied.

"You do know your stuff." Freddie nodded.

"Thanks! So can I intrest you in any of that? I'm not really qualified as a teacher but I can show you a few moves if you want?" she offered.

A smile played on his face as he contemplated the offer.

"And your sure your not Sam?" he asked.

"Positive." she replied.

"This is wrong in alot of ways, but yes I would like that." he replied

"Cool." she smiled and got behind him a minute later.

"Now I'm going to show you some basic moves. Did you warm up first?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah totally." he responded.

"Great, now spread your legs apart." she said moving them apart with her foot. Unknown to either of them Freddie's mother came through the door aghast at what she saw.

"Now move your arms up." Melanie instructed raising his arms.

"Like this?" he asked alarming his mother even more.

"Yeah you got it." Melanie replied.

"Now make a fist and..."

_"Fredward Benson!" _ his mother called out startling them and looked back.

_"Mom?" _he answered alarmed. Marissa narrowed her eyes and marched over to her son.

"What do you think your doing in a place like this? Who _is_ she?" she demanded.

"I'm a friend of Freddie's." she defended softly.

"I bet you are. Come along Freddie your having a tick bath and delousing this minute!" she said taking his arm and forcing him away. Freddie dug his heels into the floor trying to resist her before throwing off her hand.

"No!" he yelled throwing her off guard.

"Freddie." his mom said.

"I want to be here." he remanded.

"No you do not, you can get hurt!" she replied reaching for his arm once more.

"You always say that!" he answered throwing it off once again.

u

"Becase your fragile!" she warned.

"I'm not fragile! I get beat on all the time by Sam. And I'm always being bossed around by _girls_. I came down here because I wanted to be a guy again, engage in guy activities. Things I know you wouldnt let me do. Well I've been here all this time and I havent been hurt one time. I was in the batting cage, I went racing all this stuff is great mom. You might even say it's good for me, I'm not going to live in a bubble my whole life!" he defended.

His mom gave him a long hard look and then made her resolve.

"Your coming home with me right now. No discussion." she said gripping his arm firmly and then dragged him out of the room as Melanie watched.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the hotel, Freddie's bedroom door flew open as Marissa hurried her son into the room and locked the door behind her. Holding him by both shoulders and then shook him briefly as she brought her face close to his.

"Freddie, what were you doing out there?" she said alarmed. Freddie rolled his eyes as he tried to explain.

"Mom..."

"Where are your clothes?" she asked suddenly noticing his change of dress.

"Thier back at the locker in the sports complex. You were such in a hurry to get out, you didnt let me explain." he said.

"Dont you take that tone with me Freddie Benson. Your starting your rebellious stage arent you?" she huffed indignant. Freddie's jaw dropped at her accusation.

"My rebe...my rebellious stage?" he balked. His mom straightened up in her typical condescending way.

"You see? It's already started, oh I was afraid this day would come. _And now it's here!_" she said hysterically while trying to fight back tears. Adding further insult to injury which Freddie had no idea what was going on.

"I'm not rebelling!" he yelled exasperated. His mother sniffled holding a hand up to her nose, trying not to cry. Freddie finally let down his guard and lowered his voice before adding.

"It's just...I'm tired of people treating me the way they do. And..you as well. Mom I love you and all, but you get a little out of hand with all the aggressive parenting. I know you do it because you love me and...you fear for my safety and all. But sometimes you blow things way out of proportion." he said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I mean you make me eat everything with a spoon, and you barely let me use scissors even though I'm careful." he added.

"Because scissors can..." 

"I know what scissors can do, along with any other sharp object. And sometimes I'm suprised you even let me out of your sight...even to do iCarly." he explained calmly.

Marissa's eyes burned as she sought to explain and justify some of her more outlandish antics.

"Yes I know Freddie, your growing up and I dont like that. But...there's nothing I can do about it. Everyday I hear stories about how kids are injured and even killed in everyday accidents. And I just cant stand the thought of losing you or having anything happen to you. I guess that's how every parent is." she said crouching down infront of him and parted some of his hair. Her eyes brimmed with tears all the while fighting to hold them back.

"I love you Freddie, and I will always love you. No matter what." she said smiling and shook her head softly as she looked at him.

"I love you too, even though you drive me up a wall and make me wanna kill you sometimes I still love..." he teased but was cut short by his mother's abrupt reaction.

"What do you mean you want to kill me?" she said horrified.

"No, Mom that's not what I..."

"I cant believe my own son wants to kill me!" she said standing up and left the room.

"Mom you dont...that was a joke!" he yelled after her. On the otherside of the door Marissa locked his door via the keypad and extremely long code that followed it.

Freddie sat on his bed with a look of shock and amusement. And shook his head with a faint snicker, and slapped his face with both hands laying back on the bed groaning.

"Oh, I cant believe she thought I was being literal. She takes things way too seriously." he said through his hands, and propped himself up on one elbow.

He had to admit it was amusing seeing her react to things sometimes. When it wasnt completely at his expense that is.

His cellphone rang a minute later as he looked up at the nightstand and reached to pick it up.

"Huh, I thought I had this with me tonight?" he said before answering it.

"Hello?" he said sitting on the edge once more.

"Hi." said Melanie.

"Hi..? How did you get this number?" he asked with a worried expression.

"You gave it to me when we last went out remember?" she teased.

"Actually, no." he replied making her laugh.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were all right. That was a little suprising seeing your mom out there." she responded.

"Yeah tell me about it." he said laying back down on the bed.

"So did you get in any trouble?" she wondered.

"Kind of, my mom now thinks I'm out to kill her." he said. Melanie raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, what?" she said unsure. Freddie shrugged on the other end.

"Nothing, it's just a joke." he responded.

"Okay then. I just wanted to say that it was really great seeing you again. Since you never really returned my calls or anything." she answered sitting down.

"Oh..yeah, sorry about that." he apologised.

"So you really thought I was Sam?" she asked amused.

"Yeah it's...complicated." he tried to explain.

"Sam kept pulling stuff on you and thought it was another of her pranks. Only more elaborate." she summed up. Freddie sat up suprised by her accuracy.

"Yeah...how did you know?" he asked.

"I used to live with her. I am her twin after all." she answered making him laugh.

"So how long have been you into judo?" he asked.

"Taekwondo, I've been doing it for six years." she replied.

"That's quite a while. So how long does it take to get a Black Belt?" he asked.

"I get this question alot. It depends on how quickly you progress, in Taekwondo it can take anywhere from three to six years." she answered.

"And your..."

"A Blue Belt, it's taking me a bit longer than others. But I do have my red stripe, which means I'm getting there." she told him. Freddie smiled as he laid his head down on the pillow.

"So what comes after Blue?" he asked.

"Red, same as the stripe. And then after that is Black." she explained.

"But you said that Black isnt necessarily the end." he reminded.

"Right, Black is actually the beginning of your expert training. Well actually Red signifies that as well. As a Red Belt your able to teach other students. But you dont have the maturity yet." Melanie expanded.

"Well what do you mean?" he asked. The blonde sighed as she tried to clarify.

"It's kind of hard to explain. Um, well since Red Belt is right below Black Belt that makes them really dangerous if they choose to fight someone. And if they dont know thier strength..."

"I get it." he said.

"It's not good." she replied.

"I know." he siad softly.

"So did your mom ground you or anything?" she asked.

"I dont know, I think I was about to get off the hook till I made that joke." he replied humoriously.

"Well in case she didnt, I was wondering if..." she started but was cut off by a beep.

"Oh hang on a minute. I got another call." Freddie interupted and pressed a button.

"Yello?" he said.

"Hi Freddie." came a familar voice on the other end.

"Hey Carly." he replied.

"So...how was tonight?" she said anxiously.

"Actually it wasnt bad." he said.

"So what all did you do?" Carly asked.

"Quite a lot actually, I hit the batting cage for the first time. Got in some hits, and they have alot out there acutally. Ran into Gibby and your brother as well." he said.

"Oh! Well that's great What was he doing?" she answered while trying to hide her nervousness.

"We went go-karting." he replied casually.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So which of you won?" she asked.

"I did." he replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I shouldnt be surpised." she smiled.

"What does that mean?" he asked not insulted.

"Well I..."

"Hang on, I got someone else on hold. I'm sorry. Hey Melanie you there?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm still here Freddie." she replied taking a bag from her locker dressed in her street clothes.

"So what were you going to say?" he asked through her phone.

"Oh well, I was thinking that if your mom hadnt grounded you or anything. If...you'd..." she trailed off.

"Yes?" Freddie asked. The girl sighed before answering.

"If you'd be intrestred in taking a class with me?" she offered.

"They have co-ed classes?" he asked. Melanie paused as she stood before her locker and answered.

"Kind of yeah." she said. But Freddie sensed a tiny bit deception and a smile played on his face.

"You sure your not trying to ask me out?" he asked. Her eyebrows flew up and was clearly flustered.

"What? No! I mean...is it that obvious?" she asked timid and he did his best not to laugh.

"Tell you what, I'd be happy to take you up on that class. Um, sorry I still have another waiting on the line." he said before switching over.

"Carly are you still there? Carly? _Carly._" his voice carried through the speaker of the phone. But Carly sat mortified having somehow overhead the coversation between him and Melanie.

"Carly!" he yelled, the girl jumped and hesitantly answered her phone.

"...Yes I'm here." she replied.

"Oh good. Hey, um is it cool if I call you back? I dont want to put either of you off too long." he said. Carly wearing the same morbid expression replied.

"No, no it's okay." she said.

"Cool, so I'll see you tomorrow at school." he said.

"Sure..." she replied.

"Bye." he said and hung up. The dial tone went out in Carly's phone as it drifted away from her head.

"What is going on?" she asked herself.

The next morning at school Carly paced back and forth infront of her locker waiting on Freddie. The tech wizard ran through the doorway up to the corner with a spring in his step as he raced toward her.

"Hey!" he said from the corner. Carly looked up at him and remained calm.

"Hey. So I heard you had fun last night." she said calmly approaching him.

"Yeah, hey listen I'm sorry that I cut our call short late last night. But I swear I'll make it up to you." he began.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you dating someone?" she asked him pointblank. The techie paused as he processed her question.

"Uh, no. Not really. What do you mean?" he asked bemused.

"Oh, well it's nothing then I guess." she stated walking off. His eyes and body turned and followed her from the back.

"Carly...what's going on?" he asked uncertain. Carly turned and looked back at him flustered and flailed her arms a bit in frustration.

"It's nothing." she answered making him take a step back. And started to head off, the tech producer promptly followed her.

"Carly if this is because I..."

"You what? Kissed me?" she asked looking him back in the face. The speed of which caught him off guard.

"Your still hung up on that. Okay, you know that I've had a crush on you for the longest time..."

"Yeah I know Freddie, I just...never expected you of all people to cheat on me for it." she said insulted.

"Cheated? Wait Carly!" he said confused and then tried to explain as he went after her.

"It's not what you think!" he added geniuely. She fiercly spun back around, her dark hair flying as Carly glared at him.

"It is what I think. I heard you talking on the phone with Melanie." she said suprising him. The burnette narrowed her eyes and shook her head at Freddie.

"Just dont talk to me anymore Freddie." she said before storming off for the last time. The bell sounded as he stood in the hallway dumbstruck. Freddie groaned and hung his head before turning himself over to class.


End file.
